The hero of Gamindustri
by Darkness999
Summary: An OC story. its a guy becoming build and being sent to gamindustri. sorry for the crappy summary OC/Harem Rated M for cursing and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **I don't own Hyper Dimension Neptunia Re-birth 1 or Kamen Rider Build. All are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 1: A wish granted! Welcome to Gamindustri, Build!**

Gin Akaimaru had just woken up from his nap while scratching his silver hair "I wonder if the next Kamen Rider episode is out..." He said to himself while being half asleep. He got up and started making his dinner when the doorbell rang

When he opened the door he saw it was the deliveryman who gave him a parcel. He opened it up revealing the driver for the latest Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build. He smiled as he saw what looked like eight bottles with the driver

Ever since he was a kid Gin has liked Kamen Rider series. He and his best friend Hotaru always watched it together. Gin was now Nineteen and he stills loves the series. Some more than others. Plus since his favourite subject in school was physics he is liking the newest Kamen Rider. He put his new stuff down and was about to go back into the kitchen when he heard a voice

"Please help!"

Gin shot up from where he was sitting, surprised by the sudden voice and began began looking around to find the source of the voice. "Where are you?" Gin yelled, only to be met with silence. "I must be more tired than I thought" Gin said to himself

"Anyone please help!"

The voice appeared again, only this time it was louder… no it sounded closer! Gin looked down and saw the driver and the bottles glowing a dime white light causing his eyes widened at this. "Am I going crazy?" Gin asked as he scratched his head

The light coming from the driver suddenly became brighter until it surrounded the entire room. Gin tried to block the light out as his vision disappeared

 **Celestia:**

Gin opened his eyes as his vision was coming back to him. He started looking around him and saw that he was no longer in his house. Instead he was in a lush green forest, filled with trees, brushes and flowers of many types' even different types of animals such as squirrels, birds and many other woodland creatures. Gin was amazed at the beauty of the forest for a while before snapping back and thinking about the situation that he was in right now

Gin then looked down and saw that he was in a new outfit. He wore slightly torn jeans and different coloured shoes, one blue and one red. He also wore a black and white striped T-shirt and a cream coloured trench coat "Why am I dressed like Sento Kiryu" he asked himself

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the build driver and stared at it "Am I actually going to be Kamen Rider build?" he asked a little excited as he also pulled out the bottles for Rabbit, Tank, Gorilla, Diamond, Hawk, Gatling, Ninja and Comic.

Once Gin put everything back into his pocket he started wandering around the forest while keeping on his guard. As he walked deeper and deeper into the forest he heard a noise.

' **CLANCK'**

Gin looked up when he heard clashing sounds of metal hitting metal. "Is someone fighting?" He asked himself while following the sound he kept hearing. Slowly he saw a light at the edge of the forest as he ran towards the exit. When he reached it he saw large clearing and looked at what seemed to be the origin of the sound.

What Gin saw were four females and appear to be wearing some short of plug-in suits and some short of wings made of energy on their backs. Each one of them where welding weapons. Two had larges swords, one had a lance and the last girl had a large axe like weapon bigger than herself. But that's where the similarity ends.

The first girl has long purple hair tied in two braids. Two mysteries pods that were attached on her head which acted like an accessories. She had blue eyes that had a power like symbol that acted as her pupils. Her plug-in suit was mostly black save for some purple areas. Her suit showed a good amount of bust which they were rather big. Her hands where covered in a metallic claw like gloves. Her slender legs were also covered in latex like material that went up to her knees with metal like boots that covered her feet. Over all she was absolutely beautiful.

The next girl was as beautiful as the first. She had long silver hair that reached mid back, green eyes that had the same power symbol for pupils. Her plug-in suit was coloured in Black and silver. She was showing a good amount of bust like the first but was slightly smaller in size. Her hands where cover in the same metallic claw and her legs where cover with the same type of latex knee socks and ends with metallic boots.

The third of the group appeared to be the tallest and oldest of the group. She has long green hair that was tied to a pony tail and reached to the back of her knee. Her eyes were purple and like the others her pupils were the strange power symbols. Unlike the others her plug-in suit showed the most skin. Most of her front and legs was shown; it had mostly coloured in white with small green areas. Her bust was the biggest of the group and the biggest that Gin had ever seen in his life. Gin wiped his nose and looked towards the last girl

The last of the group was the shortest and appears to be the youngest. She has spiky bluish hair that reached the back of her neck. Her eyes were blood red and of course had the same power like symbol. Her plug-in suit is by far the most modest of the group. Her suit is more like a Japanese school swim suit in design. It's mostly white in colour with a few blue areas. She had the smallest bust among all the girls, in fact her bust was virtually non exi-. Gin then shivered as he felt that if he continued with his thought it would mean a lot of pain for him… in fact he could sense a dark aura coming from the shortest girl

"Damn you Hotaru... you just had to show me your porn collection" Gin thought to himself as he kept staring at the four women "This will be a harem thing… isn't it…?" Gin thought to himself both praying for this and cursing himself for praying for it

Gin slapped himself before focusing his attention back to the group of girls. Gin then noticed that the purple one was kneeling on the ground while using her sword to support her. The other three were around her with their weapons ready to attack. Gin started planning on a way to save the woman and came up with one. He started turning the lever on his build driver as a sword that was shaped like a drill came out the driver. As the white haired girl started to charge at the purple girl Gin threw the drill sword which landed in between the two girls. Shocked and disbelief can be seen on the girls faces as they stared at Gin who was staring at his hand while thinking to himself _"Holy shit it actually worked!"_

 **Few moments ago:**

"Tsk…" Neptune, the goddess Purple Heart cursed herself for getting into the current situation. The other goddesses, Noire the goddess Black Heart, Blanc the goddess White Heart and Vert the goddess Green Heart suddenly banded together against Neptune, even though they had fought each other for eons over the title of "true goddess"

Now Neptune was on her knees, heavily wounded and panting from exhaustion. She looked at Noire,Vert and Blanc, who had readied their weapons, no doubt to deliver the final blow. "I'll end this now Neptune." Noire said with a determined look and with a small amount of regret in her voice.

She dashed with amazing speed towards Neptune while raising her weapon. Due to barely have any power left Neptune closed my eyes silently accepting her fate. Yet in the back of her mind she silently prayed for some miracle to happen. Like a hero would appear and save her from my fate. She laughed a little in her head because of that thought, those kind of things just don't happen. Yet she still prayed for such a impossible thing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a "Thud". Neptune opened her eyes to see a sword that looked like a drill in between her and Noire. Everyone turned their heads and saw something that should not be here.

"A…human?"

The Purple girl spoke in a disbelieving manner. Gin tried to think of something cool to say to make a good first impression. Gin then flicked a bit of hair in front of him and looked at the girls "Don't you think three on one is a bit unfair" he said as dramatically as possible. The awkward silence that followed afterward made him lower his head in shame "well that backfired" he said a little depressed

"Hey, who the hell are you!? What is a human doing here in Celestia?" Blanc shouted looking rather pissed, no doubt it was because of Gins sudden arrival and interruption in their one sided battle. Gin then looked around him " _So this place is called Celestia._ "

"My name is Gin Akaimaru, im a normal human who was just passing by and as to why I'm here… well I just woke up and found myself here." Gin told most of the truth, seeing that lying would get him nowhere.

"That's impossible!" The tall green girl suddenly said. She stabbed her lance (Spear?) to the ground and placed her right arm under her breast that made them bounce a little.

Gin quickly wiped his nose before anyone noticed " _Okay something is really wrong with me!_ " Gin mentally slapped himself while still paying attention to her. "No human can enter Celestia on their own unless a goddess had brought them her and I'm confident to say none of us have." Both Gin and the green girl looked at the others and they socked their heads as their answer.

"Huh! What do you mean I have to kill him!" the white girl suddenly yelled out. "But his just a human!" it looks like she was talking to someone but Gin couldn't she who it was. Gin got into a fighting stance, in case she attacked him The purple girl looked confused as he was, but the other two looked as if they know who was she talking too.

"Isn't a little too much to kill Gin-san just because he accidentally arrived here?" the tall green girl said to the unseen person. "I agree it will be pointless and plain cruel to kill him." The black girl said and it made Gin question if they where evil or not since they were trying to defend me. They would have killed the purple girl without a second thought yet they try to defend him. " _I'm really confused right now._ "

"The hell you mean his dangerous?!" the white girl continued and the other two seemed to glair at that. "Grr~ fine, sorry kid got to get reed of you!" she said, sounding truly regretful.

At the same time she dashed towards Gin with the same blinding speed Noire had earlier. I couldn't react on time, she was too fast! " _Aww man. I died before I transformed... How sad…_ " Gin thought while just closed his eyes, waiting for my inevitable end.

' **CLANK!** '

Gin felt strange that a he didn't feel pain. He opened his eyes and saw the purple girl struggling to block the attack.

"Tsk!" the white girl clicked her tongue and jump back to make some distance from the purple girl. "You surprised me! You still had enough juice in you!" she yelled out while the other two observed and readied their weapons to strike in a seconds notice.

The purple girl fell to her knees once more. Gin looked at her and was rendered speechless on her selfless act. She defended him, a complete stranger. "Why did you save me?" He asked as she struggled to look at him but was able too. "You… don't deserve to die… just because you accidentally came here. A goddess must protect the people… above all else~ Plus consider it a thank you for saving me from Noires attack"

This girl, no this goddess, was ready to put her life on the line to save a guy like Gin. This made him smile; "Please run away… I'll hold them off until you can." Gin's yellow eyes stared into Neptune's blue ones as she was almost pleading him. Gin just smiled and looked at her "no, now I'll repay you for saving me, but tell me your name first, not your title but your real name." she looked hesitant at first but complied anyway. "Neptune."

" _So her name is Neptune. Funny she's named after another divine being._ " Gin smiled at that before pressing on with another question. "Neptune-san will you be able to recover your powers?" He asked her and she responded hesitantly. "I just need a few minute or so, why?" Confused at his question as he walked past her until my back was facing her. She then noticed his shoes and sweat dropped _"I hope he'll be alright"_ she thought.

"I'll buy you some time to recover." Gin said while placing the build driver in front of his waist and as a strap appeared and secured the driver in place. "What are you saying? Please just get out of here!" she desperately yelled at him as he kept his sights on the other three. "You protected me Neptune-san. You protected a complete stranger. You're a good person Neptune-san that makes you my friend and I'm going to help my friend!" Gin told her in which she responded with a gasp of shock.

Gin then took out the rabbit bottle and the tank bottle "Now then ladies, shall we start the experiment?" He began shaking the bottles as equations started flying around him causing everyone to look around. Gin then stopped shaking the bottles and turned the top of them before placing them in the driver

" **RABBIT!"**

" **TANK!"**

" **BEST MATCH!"**

Gin looked over at Neptune and gave her a fearless grin. He then started cranking the lever on the driver as a red liquid and a blue liquid surrounded him.

" **ARE YOU READY?"**

"Henshin!" Gin shouted as he crossed his arms before putting them at his side

The liquids formed two sides of armour as they became solid and enclosed Gin. The left side of his head was red and the right side was blue, however his left arm was blue as the right arm was red and the left side of his trousers was red while the right side was blue. The red eye resembled a rabbits head and the blue eye represented a tank. The centre of his torso and parts around his leg were black

" **THE STEEL MOONSAULT!"**

" **RABBIT TANK!"**

" **YEAH!"**

Everyone stared at Gin, amazed at his transformation. "Gin what are you?" Neptune whispered to herself, still trying to take in all of this

The transformation ended and Gin looked upon the familiar design of Kamen Rider Build's armor. He then picked up the drill sword and held it to eye level and marvelled at it. "Woah... I'm really Build right now" he was about to cheer until he heard the white goddess yell out to him. "What the hell are you?!"

Gin saw the goddesses readying their weapons at him, now deeming him a threat now. Yet he introduce myself once more. "Like I said before, my name is Gin Akaimaru but in this form you call me Kamen Rider…Build!" He then flicked the top part of one of his eyes like Sento Kiryu does and said his catchphrase "and I've just found the winning formula" this caused another awkward silence.

Vert looked ready to laugh, Blanc stared blankly and Noire held a hand to her mouth "That was so bad it's making me physically sick" making Build crouch onto the floor with a depressed aura around him. "I thought the catch phrase was cool!" he cried out "Well the awkward silence that followed says it all." Build slump his shoulders in depression and sobbing while muttering, "It's not lame… It's a cool catchphrase"

"I don't want to disturbed you're sulking…" the black goddess began while Gin continued to sob "But we have a fight right now. So let get this over with." She said while trying to get everyone back on track.

"Heh! For once I agree with you Noire!" the white goddess said to the black goddess while dashing straight at Gin. She had used the same burst of speed yet for some reason, unlike before when she appeared as a bluer, now he could see her clearly.

Gin swung his sword, blocking Blancs attack and used the momentum to Spin kick her in the gut "okay that was cool" Gin said in excitement

"Not bad kid your armour is weird as hell but can't deny its power!" Blanc said both in a praising and sarcastic manner. Gin smirked under his helm, "You haven't seen anything yet." He told her with confidence in his voice.

Gin then swung the sword again, this time Blanc was able to dodge. However a part of her suit got caught and was torn by Gin's sword. This caused Blancs eyes to go red **"Oh... you think you can hold back and tear our clothes little at a time until you get an enjoyable view YOU FUCKING PERVERT?!"** Blanc yelled as she started swinging her Hammer with more strength than before

" _Well it was nice knowing me"_ Gin thought to himself as he started praying to all the gods that weren't planning on gutting him like a fish because of an accident. Gin then blocked an attack from Noire. "Oh~, not bad reflexes Gin-san" she said in a cool manner. "I'll take that as a complement beautiful."

His reply caused her to blush and stature on her words. "Wha-What the hell are saying in the middle of a battle BAKA?!" He immediately thought 'TSUNDERE' with that kind of reaction. In his mind a chibi build was holding up a sign reading "JACKPOT!" She delivered more powerful and rapid strikes in which he blocked with much effort. "So it's like the shows. When a rider equips his armour, you gain some skill in fighting in an instinctual level." Gin said while still blocking Noire's strikes.

" **Oh. So you're trying to get into Noires pants know PERVERT?"** Blanc said as Gin dodged another attack. The chibi Build in his mind was now holding up a sign reading "YOU'RE FUCKED". Gin then dodged an attack from Vert who smiled "You move well. However you're too much of a green horn"

Before Gin could ask what she meant he saw the white goddess closing in to him. Before he could react Blanc swung her hammer making Gin go flying into a tree **"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT FUCKER!"** Blanc yelled

Gin struggled to stand while putting his left hand over his chest. " _Fuck that hurts!_ " He thought as the chibi Build held up a sign just reading "DODGE!" while the real build was trying to mend the pain. "Gin!" He heard Neptune call out to him. He looked at her and she was looking at him with fear in her eyes. Her breathing seems to be stabilizing and she could be in fighting condition in a few minutes

Gin stood up, holding up his sword while giving Neptune one last glance. He ran towards the other three goddesses as Noire did the same and intercepted him. She unleashed rapid slashes at Gin but he was able to block most of it. The few that past his defence made sparks when they collided with the build armour.

Gin jumped upward successfully dodging the green goddesses attack from behind. However he felt bloodlust and looked upward and saw the white goddess glaring at him. " **DIE!"** her axe came down on him and with the force of the attack, along with gravity he felt like he was going to be crushed

" _Shit! I might end up using my finisher but the strength behind it might kill them_ " Gin panicked while trying to think of another way besides using one of Build's signature attacks. He saw the three goddesses coming towards him, " _I have to think of something!_ " He then stabbed the ground with his sword and slashed the ground causing a big dust cloud to cover him

Using in their confusion to his advantage, Gin quietly went behind the white goddess and used the hilt of his sword to hit her on the back of her neck and knocking her out. He caught her while the dust cloud disperses. The chibi Build in his mind then held up a sign reading "SAFE"

The looks on the goddesses faces, shows that they couldn't believe on what they are seeing. "I can't believe he took out Blanc…" Noire said with disbelief in her voice while Gin gently set Blanc to the ground before raising his drill sword in a defensive stance.

"Mind if I join in?" a familiar voice said. Gin looked and saw Neptune slowly descend to his side. He asked "You're in fighting condition now?" She replied with a node while gin looked at her to see for himself, her breathing was stable now, her posture suggest the pain before was almost completely gone and her visible wounds from before were almost completely healed. "Well you look fine." Gin said while returning his attention back at Noire and the green goddess. Both Gin and Neptune readied themselves while the other did the same. "Well, time for round two!" Build then charged towards the green goddess.

Build charged towards Vert collided his drill sword to her Lance. Sparks where made, while Build and Vert locked themselves in a deadlock, with Vert seemingly having the advantage causing her to giggle "lances have the edge of swords" this caused Build to sweatdrop "is this suddenly a game of Fire emblem?" this caused Vert to raise an eyebrow "Oh. A fellow fire emblem fan. Such a shame"

On the other side Neptune and Noire already took off from the ground and into the sky. They fought each other, not with brute force like with Build and Vert, but with masterful swordplay.

Vert noticed that Build would gain the upper hand at any moment. So she ended their deadlock by kneeing him by the chin which resulted for Build to stager backwards. Vert used this opportunity to leap back to make some distance from Build. When she landed, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach area. She looked at it and saw a horizontal wound. It was shallow wound that wasn't anything to worry about. " _He must have cut me at the same time when I attacked him… your good Gin-san._ " Unknown to Vert it was a complete accident.

Build recovered and took fighting stance once more but was greeted by a staring Vert. Build was confused at the sudden change and couldn't help but ask her, "What's wrong?" She didn't answer; she just stared at him until she sighed. "Do survive this Gin-san." Vert said while twirling her Lance before resting it on her right side. A green magic circle appeared, "Come, Sylhet Spear!" when she said that a very long spear shot out from the magic circle towards me. O could fell how dangerous it is. In his mind the chibi him was running in circles screaming at the top of its lungs. " _I don't have a choice!_ " Build yelled out and like before he but the rabbit bottle in the drill sword

" **VOLTECH FINISHER!"**

Builds sword began spinning as Verts spear finished charging "I won't lose" Build yelled as he brought his sword down in a slash manner and collide it with the incoming spear. This caused a massive explosion in which the other two goddesses stopped their battle in order to witness the explosion.

Vert looked surprised that their attack caused such an effect. Niore had the same reaction as Vert but was more shocked at the fact Build had that much power. Neptune… was devastated. "GIN!" she yelled out to her friend, to the one who saved her, who defended her even though he didn't need to.

Unknown to them the unconscious Blanc was slowly waking up.

"Don't count me out yet Neptune!" every one gasps from his sudden reply. Build slowly walked out from the blast zone, his armour had may dents and was covered in soot. Other than that he was completely fine. Build then coughed "did anyone get the number of that truck?"

Neptune gave an expression of complete joy, knowing that her friend was completely fine. Vert gave out a sigh half expecting this was the outcome. Noire just gave a perplex look while saying, "Seriously… your alive after that?"

Even in this condition, Build took his fighting stance and prepared to continue his fight, until he heard Neptune scream, "GUH!" He looked over to her and his eyes widened in horror. Neptune was stuck by Blanc axe and made a large gush in her chest area. She didn't stop there, she continued with a combo of Martial art techniques and finally delivering a hammer strike. Neptune succumbed to the wounds and fell unconscious while being pushed to the outer edge of the field due to the force of the attack.

"Oh my God… NEPTUNE!" Build screamed franticly while running towards the edge. Without any hesitation whatsoever... Build jumped after her to try and catch her

The three goddesses had witness that and was again flabbergast. The goddesses snapped back into reality when they saw Build jump off the edge, "IS HE AN IDIOT?"

Unknown to the goddesses there was a black armoured figure with a bat motif was watching Build jump over the ledge **"So It HaS bEGuN!"** steam then erupted from the armour as the black figure disappeared

Gin was free falling towards Neptune. He noticed that at the bottom, land started to become visible. Gin began to panic as he was catching up to Neptune "I got you!" He caught her and hugged her, shielding her from the inevitable crash.

' **CRASH'**

Gin landed on his back and thought to himself "thank god i was transformed... Or I would be dead" he then looked to his chest and saw Neptune lying on it unconscious. "I'm so happy your safe Neptune…" he whispered, struggling to pat her head. He smiled when he saw that she did the same while her cheeks became red.

His vision started to get fuzzy and slowly started to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw was Neptune glowed a pale white light.

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT FOR THOSE WAITING ON MY OTHER STORY... JUST BE PAITENT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Darkness. That was all Gin could see "What happened?" He asked while looking around "I remember catching Neptune as I was falling but nothing after that" A voice was then heard "FINALLY! I've been trying to reach you for a while" Gin looked up as he could hear the voice, he recognised it as the voice that came from his driver when he teleported to Celestia, but he couldn't see where it was coming from

The voice then spoke up again. "Don't worry, I am communicating with you through a mental link" Gin then spoke up "So what do I call you Miss Voice" the voice giggled before answering "My name is Histoire. I'm a tome" Gin raised an eyebrow "What does that mean?" Histoire spoke up again "I am the will of the planet and I can access any information regarding this world"

Gin eyes brightened at this "You mean like Philip from Kamen Rider W?" Histoire sounded confused at this "Like who?" Gin then shook his head "Never mind, Long story. Anyway why am I here?" Histoire sounded serious as she spoke again "I need you to help Neptune find the key fragments in each landmass and break the seal that binds me" Gin nodded as she started to fade away "Good luck Gin-San and take care of Neptune" There was suddenly a bright light as Gin covered his eyes.

Gin suddenly woke up "A dream?" He tried to sit up but clutched his side in pain. He looked down and saw that he was shirtless and his entire torso was completely bandaged. He was also wearing red sweatpants. "Where am I?" he began to question as he looked around the room he was in. He then heard the door open.

"Oh my! I never thought you would wake up so quickly!" It was a high pitch, most likely feminine that held a nice soothing tone that would be a sound for sore ears when working with particularly… depressed individuals. Gin turned his head and saw, the easiest way to describe, a beautiful girl. She looked to be around his age with her hair being a light creamy pink colour. Her hair was kind of long and curls along the edges. She also wore with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes were the same colour as her hair

She was wearing a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots. She was also wearing a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it and black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills. As Gin took in his appearance his eyes looked at her bust, which was smaller than Verts but still pretty big.

In Gins head a chibi him was prancing around while screaming "HEAVEN!" Gin mentally slapped himself before looking at the pink haired girl

"I apologise for sounding rude, but how long have I been here?" He tried to keep the awkwardness out of his voice, but he couldn't tell if he was entirely successful. If he wasn't, the pink haired girl paid it no mind as she cheerfully replied.

"It's only been around … 2 days. I found while walking outside of town, yet you still manage to wake up before the weekend starts! That's amazing!" The bright smile on her face helped make one appear on his own, but Gin knew that now wasn't the time to be lax. "By the way, my name's Compa! I'm a nurse in training! What's your name?"

"The names Gin Akaimaru, There's not much I can tell you besides that… By the way was there someone with me when you found me?" Compa nodded and pointed at a bed on the other side of the room. Gin slowly got up and looked towards the other bed as he was shocked by Neptune's new form

Purple hair framed a somewhat pudgy face, a possible sign of youthful baby fat. She wore a hoodie, large and dwarfing, with strings ending in large white objects emblazoned with a cross alongside a choker. She looked to be about fourteen or fifteen in this state. She was mostly uninjured, though that might be from Gin taking most of the damage. Suddenly, a loud yawn came from the Neptune, prompting both people into looking over the girl as she slowly came out of her slumber.

"Geez, I've never had such a great rest in my life!" She exclaimed while reaching high into the sky. Then, she turned and looked at the two other people, before giving a small scream and jumping out of bed.

"Who are you and why are you watching me sleep!?" she cried pointing at both Gin and Compa. This caused Gin to raise an eyebrow. "You don't remember me Neptune?" Neptune screamed again "How do you know my name?! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF STALKER?" Gin then walked back into his bed and huddled in it as a small depression raincloud appeared above his head. Compa chose this moment to speak up

"Oh! My name's Compa and this nice man is Gin! I'm a nurse in training, this man seemed to have saved your life as he was the worst damaged when I found you" Neptune seemed to accept it, yet still looked suspiciously at Gin.

"You sure you're not a pervert?"  
"I'm not a pervert! Well mostly…."

"SO YOU ADMIT TO BEING A PERVERT?"

The two of them had turned into chibis and began arguing while butting heads, the anger palpable in the air. It took Compa squeezing between them in order to get them to stop and even then they were still glaring at each other.

"Please stop! You're both still injured, you shouldn't move so much or you'll re-open your wounds" The girl's eyes seemed to widen a bit as she stared at Gin and saw his bandaged up torso before looking down with guilt

"I-I'm sorry….. I didn't realise you were that badly injured, please forgive me Mister Kamen Rider" This caused Gins eyes to widen as Compa looked confused "You remember that I'm a Kamen Rider?" Neptune then shook her head then pointed up "Nope. Since this is a crossover and you're one of the main characters I just figured you were a Kamen Rider"

Gin raised his eyebrow at that "Crossover? What are you on about?" Before Neptune could answer him both their stomachs growled causing Compa to giggle "Lets continue this conversation while we eat" Neptune laughed "just as long as you serve pudding"

 **Scene change**

In a technological room, filled with machines, monitors a woman was sitting in a makeshift throne "That damn Rider"

The one, who was the only one in the room, spoke with a tone with so much hate and disgust. A normal human would have run at of the room to avoid the one who spoke's anger. Her skin was purple instead of normal human skin. Her dress was like that of a witch that exposed much of her figure. With pointed hat, long boots and a short spear that glowed ominously with darkened power. This person's name was Arfoire, the one that deceived the three goddesses to fight both Build and Neptune. She continued to watch and seethe on anger towards Build until her anger reached its peak "ROUGE!" she yelled as the bat armoured man walked into the room

" **yOU CAlLeD LaDY aFOiRE?"** The now identified Rouge said with his distorted voice "how goes your little project" She asked him causing Rouge to chuckle **"OnE HAs aLReAdY BeEN MAdE, wE WeRE pLANnInG To sEnD IT oUT FOr a FiELd TeST!"** This caused Afoire to smile "Perfect. Continue with your work" Rouge bowed as steam erupted from his armour making him disappear.

Afoire began chuckling "soon no-one will stop me"

 **Scene change**

Compa was staring in amazement at Neptune and Gin as they devoured everything on their plate. "So Neptune, since your full what do you want to do now." Gin asked while Neptune hummed in a thinking manner. "Oh right! We have to save Histy!" she said, standing up from her chair. Compa was confused on who Histy was, while Gin raised a brow. "Is she talking about Histoire?" He deducted. "I GOT IT" They both jolted and looked at Compa who was pointing at Neptune "I'll call you Nep-Nep" this caused them both to raise an eyebrow as Gin questioned this "Why?" Compa smiled "Because her name is hard to pronounce"

"Anyway….. Neptune is Histy, Histoire by any chance?" Gin asked the amnesic goddess. Neptune then gave him a surprised look. "Now that you mention it she did say her name was Histoire…" she then leaned over to Gin. She was so close to him their faces were inches away. Gin couldn't help but blush "I figured. I met her in a dream as well "We had the same dream! Does this mean we were meant to meet?! That our destiny was intertwined in order to save the world from any evil we would face!" Gin sweat dropped at her excitement

"Wow Gin-san, that's really amazing! You and Nep-Nep were destined to meet like long lost lovers!" Compa said with the same sparkles that Neptune had. "Please don't humor her delusion Compa." He told her in a dead pant manner. "Anyway, Compa could you lead us to where you found me and Neptune." Gin asked politely and the Nurse to be cheerfully complied. "Sure thing Gin-san, but we should prepare our weapons. It's dangerous with all the monsters out there."

Gin raised his eyebrows "Monsters? What kind of monsters?" Compa then began to explain the current state Gamindustri was facing, the monsters that appeared a few years ago, roamed this world, of the futile attempts of their military to contain the monsters. Gin then realised something "Compa, where are my clothes?" Compa then blushed a little "Well when I brought you and Nep-Nep here your clothes were all torn up, I also had to remove them to treat your wounds" Gin nodded at this "well where are they?" Compa smiled "I patched them up for you, there in the cupboard, but I have to ask, did you lose two shoes?" Gin raised his eyebrow at this "no, why?" Compa looked at him "well the shoes you were wearing were different colours" Gin just laughed at this as he went into the cupboard and found his clothes plus his driver and the bottles "Okay I'm going to get changed" Gin said as he left the room

Neptune looked at Compa "So Compa, what weapon do you use anyway?" Compa then smiled "Oh, I'll just go get it." She left the dining room and run towards the stairs leading to the second floor of the house. Gin suddenly walked back in with his outfit on "Where's Compa going?" Neptune looked at him "she's getting her weapon" Gin nodded at this. Gin and Neptune then heard loud rummaging. They looked at each other in a quizzical manner, thinking what Compa was looking for.

A few seconds past and the rummaging sound stopped. They saw her going down the stairs and froze on what she brought. It was a needle, a simple looking needle that could be found in any hospital or pharmacy. But the thing that froze them in place was how LARGE the thing was. It was almost the same height as the girl who was holding it. Also the needle was needlessly long. "WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU INJECTION FAIRY LILY FROM YU-GI-OH?" Needless to say that Gin was taking this well.

 **Scene change: Virtua Forest**

Within the Virtua Forest, Neptune and Gin where behind Compa, following her to the spot where she found them. "Ne, Compa are we there yet?" Neptune tiredly spoke while she limply walked, showing how tired she was. "Come on Neptune, just bare with it for a bit longer." Gin told her, reassuringly. "But we've been walking for hours!~" she continued to whine. Gin gave her a dead pant look, "It's only been an hour…" Neptune then suddenly fell to the ground with aloud thud.

"Neptune!" Gin yelled in surprise and went to Neptune fallen form. Compa as well when she turned and saw what had transpired, rushed immediately to their side. "What happened?" She asked worriedly. "Neptune just fell don't worry too much Compa." Gin reassure her, but she kept a worried look.

"Wait, I got it!" Compa then took out something from her pocket. "Here Nep-Nep, I brought some pudding for you." Neptune raised her head and looked at the pudding like it was gift from the very heavens. "Pu-Pudding~" Neptune almost sang. She held the pudding gently, like if you held it to hard it would break. "Thanks Compa, you're the best!" she then proceeded to sit on the ground and eat her pudding. The other two sighed. Happy that Neptune was at least enjoying it. "Well, we could take a short break. At least until Neptune finishes her pudding." Compa nodded in agreement then both sat together with Neptune.

About an hour later Neptune had finished eating "Well then let's get-." Gin wasn't able to finish. That was due to the appearance of a strange creature. The creature appears to be made of pure blue, jelly like substance and it had the semblance of a dog. "What the hell?" Gin muttered. He was about to touch the dog like creature, but stopped when he heard Compa's alarmed tone. "Gi-Kun get away from that!" he turned towards to the alarmed nurse. "What, why?" he asked, clearly confused why she was panicking over to the seemingly harmless creature. "Those are one of the monsters I was talking about! That particular one is called Dogoo!"

Gin stared blankly at her "This guy looks harmless, hey little guy want a treat?" He took a biscuit from his pocket and gave it to the dogoo, who ate it happily and nuzzled his hand

Suddenly Dozens upon dozens of Dogoos of different sizes suddenly jumped out of the bushes. All of them where heading straight towards Neptune and Compa. "Neptune! Compa! Get away from their!" Gin ordered but a group of Dogoos was about to reach Compa. She wasn't able to react in time and froze in place. But the Dogoos didn't even touch her. That was due to the other girl next to her.

Neptune delivered a large slash with the wooden sword that left the group of attacking Dogoos nothing but small jelly parts. "Don't worry Compa! I won't let these low level grunts touch you!" she said while being in front of Compa in defensive manner. She then dashed inhuman speed towards the cluster of Dogoos. Gin looked at her "Wait, where did you get that sword?" Neptune smirked at him "Cause the author wouldn't want little old me to be defenceless" Gin sweat dropped "Who is this author?" Gin asked as Neptune kept slicing up Dogoos

Suddenly the Dogoos ran away as if afraid of something "Whats going on?" Compa asked confused "I have no idea but at least I got some good EXP off it" Neptune said, looking quite smug. Before Gin could ask anything a groaning sound was heard as what appeared to be a monster entered the clearing, its head, chest and torso was white, with blue needles sticking out its arms, head and back. The lower half of its body was black. Neptune screamed at the sight of this monster "KYAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" Gin, however had seen this monster before "That's the smash from episode 1 of build, the Needle Smash!"

Gin then took out his driver and placed it on his waist as it latched around him before taking out the Rabbit bottle and the Tank bottle "Neptune, Compa. Get back, I'll deal with this guy" Neptune and Compa ran behind a tree and watched as Gin started shaking the bottles before putting them in the driver

 **RABBIT!"**

" **TANK!"**

" **BEST MATCH!"**

Gin started cranking the lever on the driver as a red liquid and a blue liquid surrounded him.

" **ARE YOU READY?"**

"Henshin!" Gin shouted as he crossed his arms before putting them at his side

The liquids formed two sides of armour as they became solid and enclosed Gin. The left side of his head was red and the right side was blue, however his left arm was blue as the right arm was red and the left side of his trousers was red while the right side was blue. The red eye resembled a rabbits head and the blue eye represented a tank. The centre of his torso and parts around his leg were black

" **THE STEEL MOONSAULT!"**

" **RABBIT TANK!"**

" **YEAH!"**

Compa was amazed at this transformation and Neptune had sparkles in her eyes "THAT IS SO COOL, YOU BEAT THAT MONSTER KAMEN RIDER!" Gin cranked the lever of the driver some more, causing his drill sword to appear. The monster started charging at Gin as he sidesteps and cuts the monsters torso. The smash starts growling again and keeps charging at Build. Build continues to deflect or dodge the smash with ease before placing the Rabbit bottle in the drill sword

" **VOLTECH FINISHER!"**

Gin charges at the monster as his sword starts spinning and slices right through the smash, causing it to collapse. As the smash falls it starts to fade revealing both a guy and a white bottle. Gin then picks up the bottle and looks at it "The hedgehog bottle" He then picks up the guy lying on the ground and places him by a tree.

Neptune suddenly tackles Gin "OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SO COOL! But it's too bad you didn't gain any EXP points of it…. What the hell author? You afraid to help Gin here?" Gin just sweat dropped at Neptune shouting at thin air, he was about to change back but a voice was heard **"sO THaT ONe wAS a FAilURe"**

Everyone turns their head as a giant steam cloud was forming, once it dispersed it revealed to be Rogue "Who are you?" Neptune asked holding up her wooden sword, Causing Rogue to chuckle **"I Am NIgHTroUgE, I'M hERe FoR hiM"** he said pointing at Gin. Gin then took a stance "So you're the one who made the smash" Rogue only nodded as Gin started charging at him and swung the drill sword at him, But Rogue ducked under the swing and punched him in the gut, causing him to skid back **"iS THaT aLl?"** Gin just growled as he started cranking the lever on his driver again and jumped up, as a graph appeared and Gin slid down it with one foot out

" **VOLTECH FINISHER!"**

However before the attack could hit….. NightRouge had caught it with his bare hands **"PItIfUL"** Rouge said as he pushed Gin back towards Neptune. Gin suddenly took a deep breath _"Okay….. Calm down. He just wants to rile you up. Think of a new strategy… if Rabbit Tank won't work then maybe…"_ Gin took out a yellow and purple bottle and began shaking them as equations flew around him before placing the new bottles in the driver

" **NINJA!"**

" **COMIC!"**

" **BEST MATCH!"**

Gin started cranking the lever again as yellow and purple liquid came out the driver and surrounded him

" **ARE YOU READY!?"**

"Build Up!" Gin yelled as he entered his new form. The right side of his head was yellow while the left side was purple. His right arm was purple with what looked like chainmail on the shoulder and the left arm was yellow. His right leg was yellow and his right was purple. The yellow eye resembled a pen on some paper and the purple eye represented a shuriken. The centre of his torso and parts around his right leg were black

" **THE STEALTHY ENTERTAINER!"**

" **NINNINCOMIC!"**

" **YEAH!"**

Neptune was amazed by this transformation "WOW A NINJA! NINJA'S ARE SO COOL!"

 **Elsewhere**

A busty orange haired girl suddenly sneezed "I feel like someone is stealing my thing" The girl then shrugged and went back to training

 **Back to the fight**

Gin cranked the lever causing a new sword to appear. It was a katana, the handle was black, the guard was purple and the rest of it was yellow, except for the small blade at the top that was shaped like a fountain pen. It was split into four different parts, each part had a small cartoon of build on it. "I've founded the winning formula" Gin said while doing Sento's signature pose. Neptune suddenly shouted "THAT'S SUCH A COOL CATCHPHRASE!" Gin shouted back "I KNOW, RIGHT?" He was finally happy that he wasn't the only one that thought the catchphrase was cool

He then focused back on NightRouge, who just looked intrigued at the transformation. **"INtEresTInG"** Gin then pressed a button on the sword, causing it to shout

" **BUNSHIN!"**

Gin then multiplied into eight copies who each began running around Rouge in a circle. As rogue was trying to figure out which one was the real build one copy came up from behind and slashed his back before running back into the circle. Rogue eventually became tired and released a large amount of steam and struck down all the copies. Build skidded back as the steam dispersed. Rogue was now holding what looked like a sword combined with an engine

" **DoN'T ThINk YOU'vE WoN yEt!"** Rouge then charged at Build who blocked the attack with his sword. This continued as each of them tried to strike down the other but their attacks where either blocked or dodged. Eventually when rogue tried to strike down build, Gin was able to parry the strike, causing rouge to lose his footing. Build then quickly pressed the button on his sword twice causing it to shout again

" **KATON NO JUTSU!"**

Builds sword suddenly caught on fire as Build shouted "Kaen Giri" and struck down Rogue who was sent flying right into a tree. Gin sighed in relief until Rogue's voice was heard **"So ThIS BodY IS sTilL ToO WEAk"** Gin looked and saw that Rogue was mostly fine, save the large cut on the bat symbol on his chest **"NoT Bad RIdER, BuT The WAr HaS ONLy BEGuN!"** Rogue said as he disappeared in a cloud of steam

Gin then undid the transformation as Neptune tackled him "Gin that was amazing! But why didn't you say degozaru at the end of your sentences if you were a ninja?" Gin just sweatdropped "Ninja's don't say degozaru Neptune" Neptune had a look of shock before screaming "NOOOOOOOOO!" Gin laughed as he sat down to catch his breath

 **Elsewhere**

Afoire was staring at Rogue, looking quite pissed "So let me get this straight…. Not only do you let the smash get destroyed… but you also FAILED in destroying the person who destroyed it" Rouge spoke calmly, obviously not bothered by the anger in her voice **"ThAT SMasH WAs JusT A TeSt RUN. THe NEXt OnE WILl be STRongER"**

Afoire just huffed and glared "Fine. Just don't let something like this happen again" Rogue bowed then left.

Rogue was now walking through a hallway as a man with a gas mask and a lab coat on ran up to him "Lord Rouge, we need to fix your armour"

Rouge just stared at the man as they walked into a laboratory **"NeVErMInD THaT! WhaT's THe PRoGREss With oUR neW PrOJecT?"** He said as he sat down on a chair "It will take a while…. But it is still posiible" The gas masked man said afraid **"EXCeLLenT"** Rouge said as he stared at whats on the table….. pieces of red and blue armour and two bottles

 **Hey everyone….. hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gin sat down by the tree as he looked at the man who had turned into the needle smash. Compa was checking both the man and Gin for any injuries. "You both seem fine. Nothing broken, just minor scrapes and in this man's case he's just unconscious" Gin sighed in relief at this and he suddenly was poked by Neptune "So many other forms do you have?" she asked with sparkles in her eyes

Gin smiled and patted her head making pout and blush a little. "Technically I can use these bottles with any other bottles like it. However if I pair certain bottles together I can get a "best match" this brings out the full abilities of the bottle. However it's more tiring to use a best match than it is to use random bottles" Neptune and Compa as the man started to wake up "Where am I?" The man asked looking around. Gin looked at the man "You were attacked by monsters, they knocked you out and we were able to beat them" He decided to leave out that he was one of the monsters so he didn't freak the guy out

The man nodded and smiled at the group "Thank you, Is there any way I can repay you for saving me?" Gin thought for a moment "Can you lead us to the nearest town? We need to stock up on healing items" The man nodded and began to guide them back into town. Gin then looked at Compa "Can you tell us more about this land while we walk?" Compa nodded and began explain.

Gamindustri, 4 landmasses within the sky that were governed by the goddesses, known as a CPUs, who gained 'share power' from the people they look over. Each landmass was developed in a different way and a constant war had been waged by the goddesses to see who was the best.

Lastation, the land of black regality, was regarded as the darkest of Landmasses, governed by the CPU Black Heart, a sharp witted and highly competitive woman with a fierce tongue. Known for its steampunk styling, this place of industry is the centre, regarded as the heart, of Gamindustri.

Lowee, the land of white serenity, is a winter wonderland, constantly blanketed with snow. Style wise, it's the complete opposite of Lastation, preferring whites paired with light hues in order to give a welcoming vibe. Run by White heart, who is known to have an incredibly short fuse both in and out of battle.

Leanbox, the land of green pastures, is remarkably natural when compared to the other, more developed landmasses. Retaining a majority of its plains and mountains, it is run by Green heart, a sly and teasing individual who ironically was a big fan of videogames. This does not stop her for caring a lot for her people.

Then there was Planeptune, the land of purple progress. Incredibly advanced in technology, it has futuristic feel to it. Unfortunately, it is also the most ravaged by monsters as it has very little protection. Once ruled by the arrogant Purple Heart, she has been lost for three years and there has been no explanation why.

Gin nodded at the explanation as they came across the town. The man who was guiding them thanked the group again before leaving, saying he needed to go home. The group then went into different shops to stock up on healing items and food. As they were leaving they heard two people talking about the increase in monster attacks and how there weren't only more monsters….. but stronger ones as well. This caused Neptune to shout

"We should go hunt down these monsters! They're bound to have a great reward right?" Compa nodded. It seemed like a good idea, especially since Compa had combat training. Gin nodded as well "It would also mean more money, we barely have enough left for better weapons"

There's a nice store around here, follow me." Compa remarked leading Gin and Neptune down a different path, they eventually ended up in a fairly large store, filled to the brim with various weapons. From high-tech blades, to a plethora of guns and even a couple of items one wouldn't normally assume would belong in a weapons shop, they had everything you could possibly think of. While Gin was a bit mind-blown by the wide selection, Neptune was very clear in what she wanted. Skipping over to the blades, she quickly picked up a small katana "This is great! Cheap, easy, I can kick a whole load of butt with this!" she said clearly happy. Compa looked at Gin "do you need a weapon?" Gin smiled and shook his head "I can use builds weapons outside the suit so I'll be fine"

After Neptune bought her weapon she looked towards Compa "Right! Where to now then Compa?" She asked

"Well I can take to the dungeon right now if you like?" Compa asked, receiving a positive response. So off they went in order to beat some monsters

 **Scene Change**

Inside Rouge's laboratory Nightrogue was sitting on his chair watching the latest smash get built. The man on the experimentation table suddenly scream as he transformed. His new form was mostly white, the head resembled a bear with black ears, his arms and legs were also black and he had giant claws **"EXcEllENt, SEnD HIm OUT foR a Test"** the men wearing gasmasks nodded as the new monster disappeared. As it left a new voice was heard _**"HIyA RouGe! I hEaRD yOu GOt YoUR AsS KickED!"**_ The new voice was just as distorted as Rouge's except it was more upbeat

Rouge growled at the source of the voice **"HaVE yOU ComE to MOcK me StaRk"** The source of the new voice stepped out revealing a blood red figure wearing armour similar to Rouge's except his had more of a cobra motif. The now identified Stark started laughing _**"ActuALLy I WAs WoNDEriNG WhY yoU LeT the TWErP GEt AWay"**_ Rouge began chuckling **"THinK of IT liKE a TESt! BESidES… THe LONgeR BUIld is AROUnD… The MOre DATa we CAN GEt!"** Rouge then started laughing as the sound echoed throughout the room

 **Scene Change**

The entrance to the dungeon was just a simple cave. When the party approached the entrance, they then paused in order to get their bearings and formulate a plan

"So, are there any cool bosses in here? How many monsters? Is it filled with treasure?" Neptune kept listing off questions. Gin put a hand over her mouth to keep her from asking questions as Compa looked ready to faint from all of them "Well, I decided to pick an easy one with a few monsters to start off with." Compa replied, before a huge groan of disappointment came from the purple haired girl as she seemed to sink. "What? Boo! That's so boring. How am I meant to show how awesome I am when there's no one worth beating?" Neptune moaned. This caused Compa to lower her head sadly, thinking she upset her new friend"

Gin laughed "I think its fine, we've only recently woken up from falling from the sky, plus I'm still sore from the battle with Rogue so it's best I take it a little easy, thanks for taking our wellbeing into consideration Compa" he said as he patted her head. This caused Compa to blush and Neptune to pout "anyway let's go. The monsters aren't gonna beat themselves" Gin said as he pulled out the drill sword. The other two followed after him

An hour later, after some monsters slaying the group decided to take a small break "Phew. We killed so many monsters I'm sure I gained a level" Neptune said with a smile. This caused Gin and Compa to sweatdrop but they decided to ignore it. , Gin managed to catch a glimpse of something shining in the corner of his eye. He stood up and started walking towards the source of the light

"Gin, where are you going?" Compa asked, trailing slightly behind and Neptune was running after him

"Just going to check out something I saw." He said without even looking at him. When they did end up finding what he had seen, they were surprised to find…

"A treasure chest! There has got to be some cool loot in there!" Neptune rushed up in an attempt to reach I before Gin could but Compa just managed to grab onto her hoodie's collar. "You shouldn't rush. It could be a trap" Compa berated Neptune, causing her to pout slightly "sorry" she said. Gin slowly opened up the chest, in case something tried to jump out. When nothing happened he fully opened the chest revealing some money, a new sword and some healing items. Gin suddenly scratched his head "I've always wondered who leaves these things here…" He then shrugged and pocketed the healing items and money and gave the sword to Neptune, who swung it a few times as practice before thanking him. "let's keep moving….. I think we've rested enough "Gin said as the two girls nodded

Finally, after even more aimless wandering and monster beating, the party met a much more open space with a single exit way. With all three seeing it and sharing a look, they knew that it would be over soon, but as they started to move Neptune noticed something "What's that?" she asked as she ran towards whatever she saw "Neptune wait!" Gin said as he was about to run after him as a Giant spider monster crashed down in front of him

Gin Pulled out his sword and yelled at the monster "You're in my way" He slashed at the monster injuring it slightly but it was still standing. He kept doing this as the monster was clearly tough _"Damn it….. If Neptune was here this would be easier"_ The monster gave a roar as more monsters showed up

Very strange creatures, they wore plain shirts of different colours and normal trousers, yet the most distinguishing feature of these new enemies were that they had bulbous orange heads. Gin narrowed his eyes "No choice" he said as he put his driver on his waist and pulled out two random bottles and started shaking them as equations flew through the air before putting them on the driver

" **HEDGEHOG!"**

" **TANK!"**

He started turning the lever as noises were coming from the driver

" **ARE YOU READY!?"**

"Henshin!" he shouted as he transformed. The right side of his head was blue while the left side was white. His right arm was white with spiky armour on it and his left hand was blue. His right leg was blue and his left leg was white. The white eye resembled a hedgehog and the blue eye represented a tank. The centre of his torso and parts around his leg were black

"I've found the winning formula!" he said as he punched one of the monsters with his spiky hand causing spikes to erupt out of it. He continued as all the smaller monsters were destroyed. He then looked at the larger monster who roared at him again and charged at him. Build readied his hand and punched the spider monster on the head, causing it to roar in pain and stagger as build kept punching the monster until it was finally destroyed. Build started panting as Compa ran up to him "Are you okay Gi-Kun? That must have been a tough battle" Gin laughed "I'm fine Compa, now come on we need to find Neptune!" Compa nodded and turned towards the direction Neptune ran towards. Before they could take a step a voice was heard "Who are you guys!?"

The source of the voice was a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest. She wore a black tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing.

Compa walked up to her "nice to meet you, I'm Compa, a nurse in training and this is Gi-Kun" She said pointing to Gin who had transformed back into normal. The new girl kept her eyes on the two before sighing "My names IF, I was assigned by the Basilicom to eliminate the monsters in this dungeon" Gin nodded "Can you help us? Our friend ran in that direction" He asked pointing in the direction Neptune ran in. IF thought for a moment before nodding "Fine but it's only temporary, we should hurry though, there could still be more monsters here" Gin and Compa nodded as the three ran to find Neptune

 **With Neptune**

"Finally….. It's my chance to shine" Neptune as she kept running, once she stopped once she saw something in front of her, taking a closer look she saw a monster. The monster was mostly white, the head resembled a bear with black ears, his arms and legs were also black and he had giant caws

"Is that a panda?" Neptune wondered as she pulled out her sword. The creature suddenly spotted her and started charging at her, but luckily she side-rolled out the way and tried to strike the monster. However her sword stopped as she hit the monster "Jeez, what is your body made of, Gin makes beating you look so easily" A dark voice was heard **"WHerE iS BUilD?"** Neptune looked and saw Nightrogue behind the monster "You're the Batman!" Neptune gasped causing Rogue to sigh **"ItS Nightrogue….. NOW wHeRE IS BUilD?"** Neptune took a stance. "Why should I tell you anything?" Rogue began chuckling **"LiKE you cOUld bEat ME in tHAt forM?"** This confused Neptune "What do you mean?" Rogue just looked at her **"NeVErMInD JUSt TElL me WHerE BUilD is! THiS SMAsH WilL DefiNITlY KilL HIm!"** Neptune glared at him "I won't let you kill him" She yelled as she charged at Rogue but the smash stepped in front of her, taking the attack. The monster then knocked her to the side causing her to cough "N-No. I'll protect Gin. He protected me from the crash….. and the last monster. Now it's my turn to protect him!" As she yelled this an image of a disc appeared in her mind, first steady, then slowly increasing n speed until it was rotating at max speed and throwing off light. As it began to glow, so did she as light gently enveloped her.

As the light died down Neptune had transformed. She now had long purple hair tied in two braids. Two mysteries pods that were attached on her head which acted like an accessories. She had blue eyes that had a power like symbol that acted as her pupils. Her plug-in suit was mostly black save for some purple areas. Her suit showed a good amount of bust as they seemed to have grown. Her hands where covered in a metallic claw like gloves. Her slender legs were also covered in latex like material that went up to her knees with metal like boots that covered her feet. Neptune had re-entered her goddess form.

Neptune stared at the smash calmly as it started charging at her. Neptune easily blocked the smash's attack and smacked its head with the edge of her sword causing it to go flying into a wall. The smash then got back up and started charging again

"Neptune! Where are you?" Gin, Compa and IF suddenly showed up and saw Neptune fighting the smash "Wait Neptune! You regained your powers?" Gin asked shocked. He didn't receive an answer as Neptune hit the smash again. The smash kept charging at Neptune and she kept smacking it back. Neptune suddenly jumped up and smacked the monster 3 times. The smash rushed at her again. While it was rushing Neptune sword began charging. She then swung her charged sword, smacking the smash into the ground. The smash started to disappear as it turned into a man and a white bottle. Rogue then charged at Neptune but his attacked was blocked by Gin holding the drill sword.

" **TcH"** Nightrogue then disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Neptune picked up the bottle "I believe this is yours Gin" she said with a smile "So Neptune… do you have your memory back?" she scratched her head before answering "Some but not all of them…. It might take a while before I regain all my memories" She said sounding sad. Gin tried lightening the mood "Well at least you're taller than me now" It was true. Gin was never a tall person. Height wise he stood about 2 inches taller than Compa, so Neptune now was taller than him. This caused Neptune to laugh a little until she started swaying "H-Huh… feeling dizzy" Neptune suddenly transformed into her normal form and fell forward as Gin caught her "you okay?"

Neptune nodded slightly while smirking slightly "You trying to cop a feel pervert?" This caused Gin to blush "I'm not a pervert!" Neptune just laughed as IF coughed "Well it seems you found your friend" Neptune then looked at her "Who are you?" IF looked at her "My name is IF, I-" She was interrupted by Neptune "Nice to meet ya Iffy. Welcome to the party" IF looked at her again "But I was just leaving since we found-" She was interrupted again "Uh, uh, uh. Don't you know once you join a party you're in it for life? Leaving the party is against the rules of this world"

IF tried to come up with an argument but just sighed. This Neptune just seemed to be really stubborn. She then noticed the guy who was lying on the ground "Hey, I know that guy. I seem him work in the Basilicom" Gin looked at her "So where did NightRogue find him?" Gin asked while scratching his head "And does he have access to people in the other nations…..?"

 **Scene Change**

Rogue was sitting on his chair, he was pissed if the killing intent was any indication _**"WeLl ThAT CoulD Be CONSIdereD a TOtaL FAiluRE, WOUldN't yOu AGRee RouGE?"**_ Stark said as he walked in and sat down and one of the tables _**"The SMAsh wAs a TOTal WEakLInG, THe GoDdEss REgaINEd HeR POWer ANd YoU DidN'T GAiN Any DAtA on BuiLd!"**_ He said trying his hardest not to laugh **"PaiteNCe STaRk, ONcE PRojeCT HAzaRd iS FiniSHed, EveRYthINg WiLL Be Fine"** A female voice was heard "I hope that is the case NightRogue" Afoire said as she walked into the lab as all the scientist bowed "Though would you mind telling me what project "Hazard" is?" Rogue nodded and pulled a curtain. What was behind the curtain made Afoire smile "I must say you impressed me here Rogue" Rogue simply bowed " **YoU'rE ToO KInd LADy AFOire"**

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you like it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shock! A new Rider!**

It had been an hour since the party had left the cave, Gin was carrying the man who had become the panda smash. "How long do we have to walk?" Neptune was whining while dragging her feet. IF looked at her a little annoyed "How many times are you going to ask that!?" Gin laughed a little "I lost count after 328" Compa giggled "We should be back in town in a few minutes. We'll then have to go to the Basilicom" Gin sighed in relief "Good, because I didn't want to carry this guy for much longer. While they were walking Gin and Neptune decided to explain their quest on collecting the key fragments to IF until they got to the Basilicom.

"So if you lot have to go find these key fragments then these kinds of places are going to be your best friend. Welcome to the Planeptune Basilicom." IF told Gin and Neptune, Compa nodding alongside her. "It's the go to place for worshipping the goddess, assigning missions and travelling to the other landmasses. It's kind of an important place. The two marvelled at the extravagant hall they stood in, with Neptune gushing about its beauty. Gin put the man he was carrying down on a bench before looking around

"Where is everyone?" He directed his question towards Compa. "Surely there would be more that this amount of people lulling around here if it's so important."

"Well, with Planeptune being the most monster ridden landmass, the people are too scared to come out and work." She explained. It wasn't a hard connection to make. Many people would flee in the face of terror and they rightly should; it just meant adventurers had to make sure that they were doing their part to assist the landmasses.

"I see. Well then, Neptune! Come with me. We should go see if anyone actually is around here." He called out and the mentioned girl happily hopped to his side and they both went on the search, IF and Compa resting at the entrance. After a small walk, they chanced upon one of the rare staff members, resting at a counter where he seemed to have been for a long time if the weary face he had held any meaning. Neptune, still bright and cheery, took initiative and bounced over to the tired man.

"Excuse me! WE would like to travel to other landmasses!" Neptune yelled at the top of her lungs. This startled the man before looking at the two "Wish I could help, but with the recent monster attacks we've stopped sending people to other landmasses for their safety" Neptune pouted at the man "But we can handle ourselves" The man chuckled and looked at the two "Okay, I'll make you a deal. There are three dungeons in which the most monsters seem to appear from, if you defeat all the monsters in those dungeons I will let you travel to the other landmasses. Deal?" Gin and Neptune looked at each other for a brief minute before nodding at the man. The man nodded back as Gin and Neptune left before turning around and picking up a phone "OK, It's done" he said as a dark chuckle was heard **"ExcELLenT!**

 **Scene Change**

NightRogue hung up the phone before looking at one of the scientists **"HOw is PRoJECt HAzarD cOMiNg ALonG?"** The scientist spoke up "W-Well Lord Rogue, It is 45% complete… we would need at least one more day" Rouge nodded before speaking **"SeND oUT a NEw SMasH tO TeST BuiLD!"**

The scientist gulped before answering "U-Umm Lord R-Rogue…. Due to us now focusing on Project Hazard… W-We don't have a new smash ready yet" As the man finished his sentence NightRogue suddenly appeared in front of him and held him up by his throat. As the scientist was choking a laugh was heard _**"I've gOt a WONderfUl IdeA! sENd me To TESt hiM!"**_ Rogue dropped and looked at Blood Stark, who was sitting on the experimentation table while whisting. **"StaRK….. I DON't trUSt YOu."**

Stark then stood up _**"weLl IT's NoT lIKe YOu haVe ANy oTHeR OPtIoNs! LaDY AFoiRE WaNTs yOU to STaY hERe AND you Don'T HAvE ANY smASh to FIGhT hiM!"**_ Rogue thought about this for a minute. On one hand he doesn't trust Stark….. On the other he needs information about Build….. Rogue then sighed **"FiNE buT YOu Can'T kILl hIM!"** Stark just waved as he left while whistling

 **Scene Change**

They had cleared a multitude of different dungeons, both with the help and without the help of Neptune's and Gin's transformations. Throughout it all, they were able to brush up on their teamwork skills and catch up when it came to team skills, although they had managed upon a very strange combination when they encountered the boss of the final dungeon, a sand worm with a gaping mouth filled with sharp teeth dripping with drool. Having already transformed, Gin, in his Rabbit Tank form, had been smacking down the incoming strikes and had been dodging around the confused beast. It began thrashing about in frustration, clipping Neptune and amidst its confusion, it had managed to coil itself around her. Neptune struggled to escape, but the rough skin surrounding her prevented her from making any sort of counter. Seeing how it was distracted yet unable to coil any further, Gin had an idea pop into his head.

"IF, Compa, keep him distracted!" HE ordered, receiving two positive remarks in return. As they charged forward in order to make their attack, he stayed at the back and put the Hedgehog bottle in the drill sword

"Um guys, a little help here!?" Neptune cried out, trying to get her sword out, but the angle she had t at meant she was just as likely to slit her own neck. Once she noticed the fact, she instead became stock still, trying to keep her hand steady

Build nodded and charged at the monster "hold on Neptune. I've got this"

 **VOLTECH FINISHER!**

Build then slashed the monster, causing spikes to erupt from it, making it drop Neptune, who Gin caught Bridal style. This caused Neptune to blush slightly "Thanks" was all she could say. Gin put her down and was about to transform back when a distorted laugh echoed _**"NoT BAd BUiLD! ThEN agaIN tHAT MONsteR waS a WEAkliNG!"**_ The party looked behind them and saw Blood Stark sitting on a rock. Build got into a defensive stance "Rouge!?" Blood Stark laughed at this _**"nOT EVeN cloSe! CaLL mE blOoD STArK!"**_ Neptune looked at him "Dud Squark?" _**"BLOod STarK! aNYwAY I'm heRe to KIlL WittLE oLd BUIlD hErE!"**_

Gin glared at Stark "Not happening!" he then charged at Stark and swung his sword, though Stark easily dodged the attack. Gin however didn't let up on the assault and get swinging his sword until he hit Stark. Stark staggered a little at this and gin decided to use this moment to go in for another strike. But this time Stark grabbed his sword _**"AwwWWw. I THouGHt yOu HAd soME ComMoN SEnSE….. BuT yOU FeLl FoR SuCH an OBvioUS TrAP!"**_ Stark then kicked Build in the gut sending him flying back. "Gin!" The girls shouted as they ran towards him. Gin coughed a little. "Time for a new strategy!" He then pulled out a brown bottle and a cyan bottle and began shaking them as equations flew through the air _**"oH No yoU Don'T!"**_ Stark yelled as he began charging at Gin, Fortunately his attack was blocked by Neptune, who had turned into her Goddess Form. Neptune then began swinging her sword at Stark, who kept dodging them. IF then fired her gun at Stark, who caught the bullet in his hand. Gin had finished shaking the bottles and put them in the driver.

 **"GORRILA!"**

" **DIAMOND!"**

" **BEST MATCH!"**

He then started cranking the lever on the driver as a brown liquid and a cyan liquid surrounded him.

" **ARE YOU READY?"**

"Build up!" Gin shouted as he crossed his arms before putting them at his side

The liquids formed two sides of armour as they became solid and enclosed Gin. The left side of his head was brown and the right side was cyan, however his left arm was brown while is left hand was giant. The right arm was cyan with what appeared to be a diamond on the right shoulder and the left side of his trousers was brown while the right side was cyan. The brown eye resembled a gorrila's head and the blue eye represented a diamond. The centre of his torso and parts around his leg were black

" **THE DAZZLING DESTROYER!"**

" **GORRILAMOND!"**

" **YEAH!"**

Stark looked interested in this form _**"OOoh. tHAt'S nEw! THiS couLD bE FuN!"**_ As he said this Build punched him. Sending him flying _**"hUH….. That ACTuaLlY HuRT. GoOD jOB!"**_ He then dodged an attack from Neptune and more bullets from IF as well as more hits from build. "Everyone. Get behind me now" IF, Compa and Neptune got behind Build as he started cranking the lever on his driver as a large diamond appeared in front of him

" **VOLTECH FINISHER!"**

Build then punched the diamond, causing it to break into little pieces and fly at Stark, causing a massive dust cloud to form. Build began panting as a voice was heard _**"I SeE… yOU FIguREd tHAt SINcE wE'Re in A SmALL rOOm iN a DUNgeON ThAT a WiDEScaLE ATTacK liKE tHat WouLD hIt me!"**_ As the dust cloud settled Stark appeared, looking undamaged in the slightest _**"NIcE idEA! iT JuST neEDeD to BE STroNGeR! WElL I'M bOReD noW, So I'Ll lEAve YOu AloNE fOR NoW! ByE-bYe!"**_ Stark then disappeared in a cloud of steam as Gin transformed back. He then looked at the rest of the party "I think that's all the dungeons" Neptune jumped up "yeah! Now we can visit other landmasses!" IF then crossed her arms "We should spend a few days preparing for the trip" Everyone nodded as they left the cave. Once they got outside Gin looked to his left and saw a rusty motorbike sitting by a tree "no way!" he yelled as he ran up to it. "I wonder if it's still useable" IF looked at the Motorbike and inspected it "Yeah! Well it's rusty, the brakes are damaged, the tires are flat and the engine is busted… but it should only take a few days to get it back in working order!" Gin then cheered and began pushing the Bike back to Compa's house

 **Scene Change**

NightRogue was sitting in his chair talking to Afoire, who was yelling at him "You did what?!" Rogue looked at her **"My aPOloGIeS LADy AFOirE! BuT DuE my INCompETAnt SCIENtists… I had TO seNd STarK oUT on A MIssION!"** Afoire looked furious "so…. Not only did you fail to create a smash… you sent the most unstable person here on a mission THAT IMPORTANT!" Rogue nodded as Stark walked in _**"HiYA roGUe. I gOT yoU yoUR DaTA!"**_ Stark then put down what looked like a small video camera and a small diamond on the table. _**"ThE DIAmoND IS frOm BUIlD'S nEWesT FoRM!"**_ Rogue only nodded as Afoire looked generally surprised "I'm impressed Stark…. I was positive you woul destroy build before we got all the necessary data" Stark only laughed as Rogue stood up to collect the data. One of the scientists walked into the room "L-Lord Rogue. Project hazard is at 64%! Also W have created a smash!" He said causing Afoire to scream "ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Rogue nodded **"CoNTiNue wORkInG on PROJeCt HaZaRD!"** The scientist nodded and ran out the room

 **A few days later**

It had been three days since Stark had shown himself to Gin and his party. Gin was standing outside Compa's house working on the motorbike that he found and had fully restored it. The bike was now coloured Blue on one side and red on the other. He revved the engine a few times to test it. "okay it's working" IF, Compa and Neptune walked towards him "Okay, we've got food and healing items" Gin nodded and the group set off to another landmass

 **An hour later**

Gin and IF were riding their motorcycles towards Leanbox. Neptune was in Gin's motorcycle, holding on to him and Compa was doing the same to IF. They kept riding until they passed a sign reading Leanbox "So this is the land of green pastures right? How advanced is the actual civilisation?" with urbanisation came natural destruction and the opposite was true as well. Compa simply laughed at the question.

"Oh silly, why would they be less advanced than the other landmasses, bar Planeptune?" She asked him in response, puzzling the bike.

"but wouldn't they have to mine for resources? Cut down trees for natural wood?"

"well yes, but why on earth would that damage the growth of the people? Trees grow back quickly and the mined resources don't actually come from the cave walls or anything." Realising that the line of questioning was soon becoming pointless, he instead chose to quieten down and simply focus on the road. It was actually a little saddening to know that this was such a perfect world despite the monsters. Twenty minutes later they saw a couple of thugs standing on the road

"So those girls think they can come cruising around here with a bike like this eh?" The leader was a foul creature, broken yellow teeth, ripped leather and a bike butchered into a somewhat intimidating form. "Let's kill the guy and take the girls" Compa and Neptune looked afraid as Gin and IF narrowed their eyes. As the bandits started charging at them a smash appeared out of nowhere. This smash looked similar to the needle smash, except it's head arms and shoulders where blue with blue and white spikes coming out of it. The bandits screamed as the smash knocked them away before looking at Gin. The smash started charging at him but was suddenly knocked down by a red blur that stopped in front of Gin and IF. "no way….." Gin said as he took a good look at the figure

The figure wore a black spandex suit. Over the suit he had red armour over his chest, shoulders, forearms and legs. He had a silver belt on with a holographic face that seemed to be smiling. He wore a red helmet with a white strip going down the middle with the eyes looking like headlights. The most obvious thing however was the giant tire around his chest. Gin looked like he was going to pass out from excitement "OH MY GOD! KAMEN RIDER DRIVE!"

Drive looked at him before speaking "H-Huh? You know Kamen Rider as well?" Before Gin could answer the smash started charging again and Drive dodged him before kicking him. "Let's do this" Drive said as he took out an orange toy car. He then placed it in the device on his wrist as his belt spoke

" **TIRE CHANGE!"**

" **MAX FLARE!"**

The tire on his chest was suddenly replaced by an orange tire with flame symbols "Oh wow! The tire change!" Gin said was sparkling eyes. Drive then punched the smash at rapid speeds until it went flying pack and flipped the device on his wrist twice causing the belt to speak again

" **FULL THROTTLE: FLARE STREAM!"**

The orange tire on his chest suddenly began spinning as fireballs launched out of it and kept hitting the smash. The smash then started to disappear and turned into a man and a blue bottle. Drive picked up the bottle as his belt spoke up again **"That was very well done!"** Drive nodded before looking at Gin "so who are you? You know about the Kamen Riders so I assume you're not from here" Gin smiled and took out his driver "My name is Gin Akaimaru! Also known as Kamen Rider Build!" Drive took a step back as his belt gasped "EH? You're a rider as well?" Drive then De transformed revealing to be a guy who looked at least two years older than him. He had dyed blonde hair and a piercing on his left ear. He wore a white shirt with a tie hanging loosely around his neck and his sleeves rolled up. He wore dark blue trousers and black shoes.

Gin smiled and nodded at the man, who smiled back and spoke up "My name is Katsuya Shirosaki. Or Kamen Rider Drive" He then held out his hand which Gin shook. They then heard a cough and turned to see Neptune, Compa and IF staring at them. Katsuya blushed a little when he looked at IF. Gin then spoke up "oh. This is Neptune, Compa and IF, they're my friends" Katsuya nodded at all of them before speaking to them "Anyway… what are you doing here? These roads are barely travelled due to bandits and monsters" Gin then spoke to him "we were travelling to Leanbox, mostly to complete a quest" They then explained their quest to collect the key fragments to save Historie. Katsuya stared at them for a moment before nodding "Well do you guys need help getting there? You can follow me to Leanbox just to make sure there's no more trouble" the party nodded as Neptune spoke up "WAIT! We need the bottle you picked up from that monster" This caused Katsuya to raise an eyebrow as Gin explained "I can use the bottles that come from these monsters who are called "Smash". They give me new powers as build" Katsuya nodded before handing the bottle to Gin who looked at it "Rocket huh….." A red car that had the same white stripe that Drive had on his helmet appeared. Katsuya got in the car and shouted to the party "Follow me. I'll take you to Leanbox!" The group nodded and got on the motorcycles before riding after Katsuya

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey everyone. Hope you like the chapter**


End file.
